


The Reincarnation of a Hunter

by Irrelevant86



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Harry is the reincarnation of Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant86/pseuds/Irrelevant86
Summary: The killing curse has unforeseen consequences and Harry Potter finds himself remembering a past life as a result. A life where he was a grumpy old hunter whose favorite word was ‘idjit’. How different would his time at Hogwarts be with the memories of Bobby Singer rattling around his head?





	1. An unexpected outcome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reincarnation Roulette](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487240) by UnknownUnseenUnheard. 



> Based off of UnknownUnseenUnheard’s story Reincarnation Roulette chapters 2-3 {on Fanfiction.net}  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural/Harry Potter or the characters from either show/Movie.  
> AN: This story is based off of chapters 1-3 of UnknownUnseenUnheard’s story ‘Reincarnation Roulette’. I’m following the first three chapters of their story like a template for the beginning of my story. But I’m going to stretch mine out. So there’ll be at the very least one or more chapters for each year that Harry/Bobby is at Hogwarts! But once we get passed their Hogwarts years and to finding the boys I’ll be all my own.

_~(^.^)~_

**_The Reincarnation of a Hunter_ **

_Chapter One: An unexpected outcome_

_~(^.^)~_

There are many religions and beliefs around the world. Many stories, many different views of the afterlife, and many different deities that people believe or once believed governed over them. They vary in many different ways, but some particular things usually match and happen to be true. One such belief is that of the human soul. Eternal and indestructible, the soul is a thing that everyone has. And sometimes when a person dies, that soul can be reborn into someone new.

Now, contrary to popular belief, the world exists in four separate dimensions, not three. There are three that we can conceive that make up the physical world. The last, and most important of all, is time. Time is fluid and souls are capable of moving throughout it with ease once separated from the physical plane of existence. A person could die in 2012 and be reborn in 1994. Which is how eventually, Bobby Singer became Harry Potter.

But usually a person does not remember their past life. And for a normal person, most of the time, the memories of a past life could sometimes drive them crazy. But Bobby Singer and Harry Potter were not normal. And the way that Harry Potter remembered his past life as Bobby Singer was anything but normal…

_~(^.^)~_

**_October 31 st, 1981, Godric’s Hollow_ **

“Not Harry, please!”

“Move aside, silly girl.”

“Not Harry!”

Little Harry Potter didn’t understand. All he knew was that there were scary noises, his mummy was scared, and there was a weird looking man standing right in front of him. Then suddenly there was a flash of brilliant green light. Little Harry scrunched his eyes and looked away.

There was a loud thud, and Harry glanced back to see his mummy lying on the floor asleep. Harry frowned at this. He didn’t want nap time! Especially not with that weirdo in the room. Little Harry looked down at his mother and did what all babies do to get attention, he started crying loudly.

Voldemort let out a small snarl. This was the brat fated to defeat him? Hah! With a twirl of his wand the dark lord let loose a green lighted curse upon the unsuspecting child.

Now, the method of which the killing curse takes lives is not so different from how a Dementor leaves its victims scared. It’s just far messier. You see, the killing curse forcibly causes the human soul and spirit to split from the body. This causes the victim to drop dead without any physical sign. They just cease to be.

But what Voldemort didn’t know, was that Lily had taken precautions to protect her child from him. She knew that Voldemort would use the killing curse and had spent hours poring through book after book looking for a way to protect against it. And she’d found one just a few short days before.

As the green lightning arched towards the child, the blood runes Lily Potter had carved into the crib and energized with her own willing sacrifice, activated. Voldemort had a brief ‘ _oh shit_ ’ moment before the curse backfired and blasted him. Little Harry screamed as the room exploded around him and the Dark Lord was blown to smithereens.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, there was an unforeseen consequence to Voldemort’s act that night. The killing curse is a spell that assaults the very soul of its victims. Because of that one little detail, something unexpected happened. As little Harry was the first survivor of the killing curse in recorded history, it could not have been foreseen.

Little Harry swayed back and forth before falling backwards into his pillow, unconscious. Getting memories from a past life at such a young age tends to do that to you after all…


	2. Life before Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Bobby's life before going to Hogwarts

_~(^.^)~_

**_The Reincarnation of a Hunter_ **

_Chapter Two: Life Before Hogwarts_

_~(^.^)~_

Harry Potter was five years old when he realized his relatives were lying pieces of shit. If how they treated him wasn’t enough of an indicator, the rumors they spread about him and his dead parents were a big ass flashing sign that things were not as they should be. That, and he kept getting these odd flashes of memories. Memories that made no sense to him.

A blond woman who smiled at him and made his heart skip a beat. Two women, a mother and a daughter, that he felt he’d known all his life. A pair of little boys looking up at him, watching them slowly grow from being pint sized little twerps until they were both taller than him. Harry didn’t know their names, but he fondly thought of the two as his idjits. He didn’t know what that meant either and made sure to never ask his aunt about it.

Once while he was making lunch for his aunt, he’d gotten a flash of a memory. John Winchester had stopped by with the boys wanting help on figuring out what creature it was he was hunting. The memory had faded just as quickly as it had popped up, leaving him very disoriented and confused. He’d asked his aunt where John had went and ended up getting smacked for it and left in his cupboard for a week without food. After that he made sure to never mention the strange memories that flashed through his head every day.

Honestly he was highly confused by all these random memories that flashed through his head every day. He didn’t understand why he was remembering these things, they obviously weren’t his memories. How could they be when he was only five and the memories were from a man about the same age as his uncle?

Then one day when he was seven he’d hid away in the library near his home, the one place Dudley wouldn’t come near for anything less than a fifty-pound note. After only a few minutes of browsing through the shelves he’d found he could read and understand books that were meant for people way older than him. Not just that, he could also read in Latin, Japanese, and several other languages.

It was on this visit to the library that he found a book on reincarnation, and everything clicked in his mind. He was remembering a past life. A life were he hunted monsters. After that day the memories just seemed to flood back to him. And only a month later he’d finally remembered everything about his past life. It was like a dam had broken that day in the library. There was Harry Potter, and then there was Bobby Singer.

Two halves of a whole and Harry wasn’t sure who he was anymore. Was he the little boy that lived with relatives that hated him? Or was he the aged hunter that had helped raise a pair of boys more than their own father had? A child or an old drunk that lived in South Dakota? It took him a while, but he eventually he came to a conclusion. He was more Bobby Singer than he was Harry Potter. Unfortunately for him, he was stuck in the body of a small malnourished child. But there were small bits of Harry Potter somewhere in there as well.

Though it was easier to just continue to call himself Harry now rather than refer to himself as Bobby. That’s what his new family called him, and that’s what everyone else around him called him. Not to mention he didn’t want to think what his supposed aunt would do to him if he asked her to call him Bobby instead of Harry.

_~(^.^)~_

He was nine when he encountered his first monster in this new life. He’d been running from Dudley – again. ‘Harry Hunting’ was getting ridicules, especially since his uncle would pay the little brat every time he noticed Harry coming home with a few extra bruises.

“Find the freak!” Dudley shouted.

“Think anyone will notice if we break his glasses?” One of Dudley’s friends had asked.

Harry felt anger boil in his stomach. If he’d been an ordinary little boy, he probably would have thought he deserved it. If he was an ordinary boy, maybe it wouldn’t have escalated this far. But Harry wasn’t an ordinary boy. He was an old experienced hunter in the body of a child. Harry had lost count of the times he’d reacted on instinct and taken down Dudley and his gang before he even knew what he was doing. That had been the first time Uncle Vernon had hit him with the belt.

And beating up Dudley and his gang hadn’t convinced them to back off, in fact it did the opposite. Once they knew that Harry would get a beating from his uncle if he fought back made them even more determine than ever to beat the crap out of him. So Harry was forced to sneak and run away. On one such occasion he didn’t look where he was going, to focused on getting away from his whale of a cousin and his friends.

Which is how he found himself in a cemetery, meeting a ghoul. He’d slipped into one of the crypts, panting slightly from the workout of running from his cousin and his gang of friends. He might not like being stuck in a child’s body but being young again did have its advantages. He could run for what seemed like hours on end and not get tired or winded as easily as he used to in his past life.

Harry had leant against the door to the crypt, listening to the sound of Dudley and his gang outside. He waited until their voices became muted and he was sure they’d left before turning to look at his surroundings. He froze as his gaze landed on a pair of glowing eyes coming from the back of the crypt.

“Well, look at that, fresh meat!” A nasally voice whispered into the darkness around them.

That wasn’t very reassuring! Harry let out a squeak and attempted to flee. He hadn’t even made it five steps out of the crypt before he was tackled to the ground, snarling filling his ears. He’d thrashed and kicked attempting to fight the thing on top of him. But his small body was no match for the creature that had him pinned to the ground. He’d just started to feel some sort of energy building up in his chest, when another voice shouted from the direction of the crypt.

“Oi, Jack, get off the kid!”

The body on top of him was yanked off, and Harry quickly rolled over, scrambled away, and quickly standing up.

“Get off George! It’s fresh meat! Aren’t you tired of corpses?” The now named Jack shouted.

“Better a corpse than a brat! And you wonder why humans don’t like us! Oi, brat, get going!”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He turned and ran. He’d killed ghouls before in his past life, but in his current condition? Psh, yeah right!

Over the next couple years he noticed several odd things about himself that he couldn’t explain. It irritated the hunter within him every time he did something that no human should be able to do. Like how he would occasionally disappear from one place to another when he found himself in danger, or how he found himself able to talk to snakes. Then there was the instance on his cousin’s birthday trip to the zoo.

He’d made the glass separating a large snake from the rest of the room disappear after his cousin had knocked him to the floor, thus causing his cousin to fall into the exhibit that the snake had been kept in. Then the glass had reappeared after the snake had slithered away, leaving his cousin trapped within the exhibit.

Then later that day, when he was collecting the mail, he’d noticed for the first time in this life there was something there addressed to him. It was a strange looking cream-colored envelope with fancy looping writing on the front of it. Of course his whale of a cousin had ruined it by snatching it from his hands and giving it to his uncle. His uncle and aunt had gotten this look on their faces, like they were afraid of something, or like they’d seen a ghost. Vernon had then proceeded to rip the letter up and toss it into the fire place.

After that things got weird… weird even for a reincarnated hunter. Suddenly dozens of letters had started coming for him, and their yard had been filled with the owls who’d delivered them. He’d tried to get one to see what was going on, but his uncle had just shoved him into his cupboard until he’d gotten rid of all the letters. But more and more just kept coming, so his uncle and aunt packed them up and took them on a ‘vacation’ to get away from the letters.

Honestly his hunting instincts where screaming at him, and he just wanted answers to what was happening. But out of all the things he thought could have been happening not once did he ever think that it might be because he had magic running through him. Which is why when a giant of a man named Hagrid showed up on his birthday, he was not prepared for what the man had to say to him.

“Yer a wizard, Harry!”

He had magic. To be perfectly honest, that should have been more obvious earlier on. He blamed it on denial, and his still developing brain. He’d just never connected the dots to the strange shit happening around him to magic. Or, more specifically, internal magic. Hell, he’d spent months wondering if Gabriel was playing an elaborate prank on him. He’d even tried calling for Castiel but all that had done was get him weird looks and his so-called uncle trying to beat him.

Not that Vernon could anymore. Harry Potter might willingly sleep in a cupboard, but Bobby Singer had more pride than that. Threatening to cause a scandal worked nicely, especially with all the evidence he’d gathered. Cameras were wonderful inventions. Still, back to the point of him being a wizard. He’d never once considered the possibility.

He’d never encountered a witch or wizard who had natural magic that came from within them in his past life. He’d only ever come across witches that killed to gain their magic or sold their souls for it. This revelation led to one reaction.

“Balls!”

His aunts scandalized face was totally worth it.


	3. Year One: Diagon Alley and the Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Bobby's visit to Diagon Alley, and the sorting ceremony

_~(^.^)~_

**_The Reincarnation of a Hunter_ **

_Chapter Three: Year One: Diagon Alley and the Sorting_

_~(^.^)~_

Harry was weirded out by all the people who stared at him in the Leaky Cauldron the second his name had been said. Then he’d met Professor Quirrell, and a shiver had run down his spine. His hunter instincts started screaming at him that something was wrong with this man. The man had refused to shake his hand, and Hagrid had ushered him on.

He’d followed Hagrid through Diagon Alley, and Hagrid had pointed out several different places to him as they went. He had to admit, despite the lack of technology this place was pretty amazing. How he never knew about this society of witches and wizards in his past life, he’ll never know.

He’d asked Hagrid about how he was supposed to pay for all of his supplies when he didn’t have any of the money that the people here seemed to be using. Hagrid had pointed out a large stone building, calling it Gringotts. Once inside he’d stared around at the small people moving about the building. The two had approached a counter with one of the goblins sitting behind it.

Thus a short staring match began. Harry stared at the goblin, and the goblin stared back at him. Then the goblin barred his fangs. Harry’s face twisted into a snarl, and the goblin smirked. Harry returned the smirk, and the pair shook hands. The rest of Gringotts, Hagrid included, could only look on in wonder.

The trip down to his vault had been one hell of a ride, and Harry found himself enjoying it. His jaw had practically hit the floor when he’d seen just how much gold was in his vault. Then when Hagrid had gotten something out of another vault and wouldn’t let him see it he’d grown suspicious. But he’d let it go and let Hagrid lead him back out to get his school supplies. He’d gotten everything he needed pretty easily and had been happily surprised when Hagrid got him an Owl which he’d decided to name Hedwig.

After all the school supply shopping was done Hagrid had taken Harry back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. And while they ate Hagrid had finally told him about the man who killed his parents, and he felt irritation run through him the longer Hagrid talked about this supposed ‘Dark Lord’.

“You mean you have an entire society… that’s scared shitless… of saying some dumbass dark lord’s obviously fake name?” He’d asked incredulously.

“Well… when yeh put it tha’ way… oi, language young man!”

Harry had just scowled slightly at being reprimanded for his language, muttering under his breath in Japanese about how he hated being a child, then went back to eating his food. After they finished eating Hagrid had taken him to a train station to catch the train to Hogwarts. Of course once they reached the station, after handing him a train ticket, and without even showing him where he was going, Hagrid left. Luckily Harry had run into a woman and her kids who where also headed for the Hogwarts express, and the woman had been kind enough to show him how to get to the train.

Once on the train Harry had quickly found and claimed an empty compartment for himself. The train had only been moving for a few minutes when one of the kids he’d run into at the station appeared in the doorway of his compartment.

“Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full,” The boy asked.

Harry took a moment to eye the kid, red hair, old worn but loved clothes, and dirt on his nose. Harry sighed and nodded his head. He’d hoped to be left alone so he could read his book ‘Hogwarts: A History’. But this kid looked like a talker, so he doubted he’d get the chance to read. But he still pulled the book out of his bag, anyway, hoping that the boy would take a hint and let him read.

“I’m Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley,” The boy introduced.

“Harry,” He’d replied, not looking up from his book.

His hair hung down in his face for a moment, so he reached up and pushed it back, exposing his scar for a moment. Something that Ron seemed to catch sight of.

“You’re Harry Potter!” Ron exclaimed, wide eyed.

“No, yah idjit, I’m the freakin’ Wizard of Oz,” He’d snarked.

“Who?”

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long train ride…

_~(^.^)~_

**_Hogwarts_ **

Harry stared up at the large castle from the boat he was in. The place was huge, and he could feel the magic radiating off of it. He’d never seen anything like it before, not even in his past life. He had to say, he was kind of impressed. The image in his book didn’t do the place any justice. The boats with the first years in them docked quickly, and they where lead inside the castle. Professor McGonagall had left the group of eleven-year old’s outside the doors to the great hall so she could prepare the other students inside for their arrival.

While waiting to be let into the hall, Harry had been approached by one of the other first year boys. The boy had platinum blond hair, and a sneer that seemed to be a Permanent fixture on his face. He’d introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and had then proceeded to insult Ron because of who his family was.

Harry might not have really cared much for the kid all that much, but Draco had no right to talk down to the boy just because of who his parents where. Or for how much they had or didn’t have. So he’d told him off, even going so far as to smack him upside the head. To which the boy had shouted “my father will hear of this”. Honestly Harry didn’t care, so he ignored the little shit.

Shortly after that little incident Professor McGonagall returned and led them into the great Hall. Harry watched as several other kids where brought up to the front of the room and had a ragged looking hat placed on their head. After a few moments of sitting there in silence the hat would call out a house name and the kid would join that house’s table. Soon enough he was called up to the stool to be sorted.

“ _Well, well, well. Isn’t this fascinating_.”

The moment Harry heard the voice speak directly into his head, he reacted with years of ingrained hunter instinct. He’d leapt up, yanked the hat off his head, and sprinkled the damn thing with holy water. If the hat wasn’t possessed, Sam was shorter than those fairies that had kidnapped Dean and taken him off to Oberon.

The whole room had gone silent at his action, everyone stared at him in shock and confusion. And Harry felt more than saw the burning glare of hatred that the greasy haired professor flung at him. Then, to his shock, the hat spoke again.

“ _I’m not possessed, you know. Although I’m glad at least one person in this place knows what to do in case they come across a possessed individual. Now, if you would kindly let me do my job_.”

Wearily, Harry picked up the hat, giving it a glare.

“No funny business, yah hear?” He ordered.

“ _Yeah, yeah. Now let me sort you! Bah. Year after year. There’s always someone who gets a little wonky_ ,” The hat muttered.

Harry grumbled but decided not to say anything back, the looks he was getting were enough. So he plopped the hat back on his head and sat down on the stool. He sat there for a moment having a mental conversation with the hat. The hat had been surprised to find out that he was a reincarnated soul and was even more surprised that he remembered everything about his past life. The hat had looked through all his memories of his past and current life and had come to one conclusion as to what house he should be in.

“RAVENCLAW!” The hat shouted suddenly.

The Ravenclaw table went crazy, each of the kids stood up and clapped their hands. Harry pulled the hat off his head and set it down on the stool, then made his way to the Ravenclaw table…


	4. Year One: The weirdness of Snape, flying practice, Halloween, and a possessed teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Bobby meet Snape, and confront Malfoy during Flying Practice. Halloween passes, and Harry/Bobby soon come to realize that something is wrong with one of his teachers.

_~(^.^)~_

**_The Reincarnation of a Hunter_ **

_Chapter Four: Year One: The weirdness of Snape, flying practice, Halloween, and a possessed teacher._

_~(^.^)~_

Ravenclaw was nice. No idjits allowed, a riddle to get in, books where he could research his unique… condition. Yes, that was it, Harry had a condition. Remembering a past life couldn’t be ordinary, after all. He was just glad that since he was sorted into Ravenclaw he hasn’t spoken to Ron at all. The kid was damn annoying. He’d talked the whole train ride to Hogwarts and had been practically drooling over him over who he was. So yeah, he was glad he hadn’t seen the kid since then. He couldn’t handle someone hanging all over him like that!

“Oi, Potter! Where’d you learn how to break a possession?” One of his new roommates, Michael Corner, asked.

The rest of Harry’s roommates turned to them, each of them curious.

“Read it in a book,” He half lied, shrugging his shoulders.

Okay so the lore came from a book, but he hadn’t bothered to actually read it.

“So all you have to do is throw water on ‘em? Sounds simple enough!” Terry Boot exclaimed.

“Of course not, dumbass. It’s more complicated than that!” Harry growled, rolling his eyes.

He sat down on the couch in the middle of the Ravenclaw common room and motioned for his roommates to sit around him. Sure, they were a little young to be tossed into hunting, but hey, they were magical. Might as well extend some friendly knowledge, and just maybe keep some of them safe from what’s out there. Harry ignored the pang in his heart that reminded him of Dean and Sam and how he’d had many talks just like this with them.

He spent the next several hours telling his roommates about several dozen different supernatural creatures and how to fight them and how to protect yourself against them. His fellow Ravenclaw’s sat around him, eagerly soaking up the new information. Around midnight he called it quiets and told everyone to go to bed, much to all of their disappointment. It took a promise from him to tell them more the next night for them to listen to him and head to bed.

_~(^.^)~_

The next day came quickly and soon enough Harry found himself sitting in a room in the lower floor of the school for his potions class. The room was dark and dank, and definitely not someplace people should be sitting in to learn, let alone work on potions. The teacher, Snape, was droning on about there being no _‘foolish wand waving or silly incantations_ ’ in his class. Honestly the sound of Snape's voice droning on was irritating.

“Mr. Potter, our new… celebrity,” A voice announced to his right.

Harry blinked as he looked up at the voice. What the hell? Black eyes met his and Harry met the teachers gaze head on. The Slytherin’s eyes bore into his before the latter flinched back, stumbling backwards, much to the confusion of the whole class. Snape looked at Harry wearily before ignoring him for the rest of the class.

The whole thing was weird, and it left Harry with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. But he ignored it in favor of reading through his potions book. The class went by fast and soon enough Harry found himself in the great hall for lunch. He felt a pang of sadness and loneliness wash through him when owls flooded the halls to drop mail off to everyone and he was the only person to not get anything.

But he shrugged it off and focused back on his books for class. That is he tried to go back to reading his books, when he spotted something on the front page of a news paper that one of his table mates was reading. He snatched the front page of the paper out of the kids hands, ignoring the boys shouts of ‘Hey!’

Written in bold ink on the page was the headline, ‘Break in at Gringotts’. He quickly read through the article, dread building in the pit of stomach. Someone had broken into the vault that he and Hagrid had stopped at when Hagrid had taken him to the bank. But whatever they where after wasn’t there, probably because Hagrid had already taken it. Something was going on, and he knew that whatever it was, it wasn’t going to end well…

_~(^.^)~_

Flying practice had been an eventful experience. Sitting on the broom, hovering above the ground had been weird for the old hunter to say the least. But he actually found that he quite enjoyed it. But then Neville’s broom had acted up and he’d wound up crashing and hurting himself, causing the teacher to take him to the nurse. And of course the boy had dropped something, which Draco had then picked up and had made a snide comment about Neville’s weight.

It had irritated the hell out of him. So he’d smacked the snotty little shit upside the head, hard, causing the boy to drop the small orb.

“Fucking brat!” Harry groused, snatching the Remembrall off the ground.

“My father will hear of this!” Draco cried.

“Oh shut it you little git! Maybe don’t be such an ass and you won’t get hit!” Harry replied, pocketing the Remembrall.

“Harry you can’t just go around hitting other students. You’ll get in trouble,” Hermione whispered to him.

Harry sighed. Hermione was a sweet girl, and very intelligent. But she was too focused on following the rules to the exact letter.

“He deserved it Hermione. Besides I only smacked him upside the head, it’s not like I punched him in the face,” Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders.

For a moment Hermione looked like she was going to argue, but then thought better of it and dropped it. The rest of class flew by, and after classes where over for the day Harry stopped by the hospital wing to give Neville his Remembrall back.

_~(^.^)~_

The first couple months flew by, and soon enough Halloween night arrived. And, like most hunters, the concept of actually celebrating Halloween left him with bad taste in his mouth. So there was no Harry Potter in the Great Hall that day when Professor Quirell ran into the room shouting about a troll being in the dungeon.

Since Harry wasn’t in the Hall to hear this, he wasn’t able to run to the aid of Hermione Granger, even though he’d heard Ronald Weasley’s comment to her since Ravenclaws and Gryffindors conveniently shared charms class that day. Luckily, Professor McGonagall arrived in time to save Hermione. However, without Harry’s interference she didn’t get away unscathed and ended up in the Hospital Wing.

Despite Neville and Harry both visiting her, she was gone by the end of the week. Her injury, combined with the way Ron had been treating her was to much for her. Hogwarts just wasn’t worth it for her. This left Harry feeling very annoyed with one Ronald Weasley. And from that moment on, he avoided the boy as much as he could.

_~(^.^)~_

A few nights later, Harry found himself in one of the rooms of the school that had been forbidden to the students. He’d just been looking for a quiet place to hide from the other kids and the teachers, and this room just happened to fit the bill. But then he found himself in front of a mirror. But it wasn’t just any mirror.

He could see himself, his old self, reflected in the image. Next to him to the side were Sam and Dean, and he had an arm around Ellen, and Jo was there smiling, with Castiel in the background. And without hesitation, he lifted his wand and simply let loose a blast of pure magic, his mind blank.

False promises and empty images designed to bend the mind weren’t anything he was interested in. Unfortunately, Dumbledore hadn’t shown up that first night. He had decided to let little Harry encounter the mirror first and give him some privacy. As such, there was nothing to stop Harry from shattering a priceless heirloom without a moment’s hesitation.

Good riddance, anyway, was all Harry could think.

_~(^.^)~_

Several days passed, and Harry became even more suspicious of professor Quirell. The man had been acting even more squirrely than usual. He couldn’t seem to sit still, and he was jumpy as all hell. Not to mention the man was avoiding Harry like he had the plague. Any time Harry would get near him the man would squirm and rush away.

When he finally realized what was up with the teacher he practically hit himself for not realizing it sooner. Which is what lead him to Dumbledore’s office early one Saturday morning.

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Potter?” Dumbledore asked, smiling at Harry.

On the inside, the old man was seething. The brat broke the Mirror of Erised, and Snape refused to try and enter the boy’s mind again after the first instance. Normally, Dumbledore would never condone the use of mind arts on a minor. But his knowledge of the supernatural was frightening. From demons to ghouls, to vampires, according to any classmate that had been asked. All Dumbledore knew for certain was that nothing he said could change Snape’s opinion and that he’d been warned not to try the same, both by Severus and the Sorting Hat.

“Quirrell’s possessed,” Harry stated nonchalantly, as he chewed on one of the candies Dumbledore had offered the boy.

Dumbledore froze at this, his eyes wide.

“That is a serious accusation, Mr. Potter. What evidence do you have?”

“I put salt around the room and the bastard couldn’t get out,” Potter admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

Yes, Harry Potter was truly a headache to deal with. And so, since Quirrell was revealed to be possessed by Voldemort before he could go after the stone, Harry’s first year at Hogwarts ended quietly…


	5. The Summer before second year

_~(^.^)~_

**_The Reincarnation of a Hunter_ **

_Chapter Five: The summer before second year_

_~(^.^)~_

Harry spent the majority of his summer reading his second year books, avoiding his so called family, and talking to Hermione both via postal and over the phone. He felt bad about not being there to help her when she was injured by the troll, and that she’d left the school in the way she did. So he kept in touch with her to make sure that she was okay. He kind of came to think of her as a daughter, which was weird considering the fact that technically he was the same age as her physically.

One thing that he enjoyed about this summer was that his ‘cousin’ Dudley left him alone. The boy seemed to be scared of him now that he knew that Harry had magic. And that was just fine with Harry. It meant he didn’t have to worry about ‘Harry hunting’ anymore. It gave him more time to focus on reading his books.

His summer flew by and before he knew it there was only a week left before he was to go back to Hogwarts for his second year of magic school. A snort left him at the thought of being excited to go back to school to learn magic. Who would have ever thought that Bobby Singer would end up reincarnated as a wizard?! And that he would ever be excited to learn and do magic.

Thinking about his past life had him thinking about ‘his boys’. God he missed Sam and Dean Winchester. Hell Dean was only 13 right now and Sam was only 9. Not to mention the whole thing with yellow eyes didn’t even happen till around 2005. And he didn’t die in his past life till 2012. Which means he wouldn’t get to see either of them again for another 20 years, because he’d have to wait for his other self to die first before he could interact with them. Now that was a depressing and morbid thought.

The sound of a loud pop startled him out of his thoughts, and he whirled around to find a short large eared creature standing before him. Unfortunately for Dobby, he’d startled Harry. And if there was one thing you should never do; it’s startle a hunter. Especially not when you don’t exactly look human. Had Harry known the elf, he might have regretted what he did. As he did not, knocking Dobby out cold, tying him to a chair, and waiting patiently for the elf to wake up didn’t bother him one bit.

The terrified look on the things face, however did, and Harry relented and let the elf go. Because of this Dobby didn’t get the chance to try and warn Harry from returning to Hogwarts. Dobby didn’t drop a cake on Vernon’s guest, so his uncle never put bars on his window, and he never forbade Harry from returning to Hogwarts. The last week before school started came to an end and Harry found himself at platform 9 ¾ with his trunks and the cage with Hedwig inside.

Then the barrier refused to let him pass, and Harry cursed up a storm, causing several people around him to blush. After cursing in several different languages for a few minutes Harry went off to one side of the station and wrote down a letter to his head of house. He then attached the letter to Hedwig and sent her off to Hogwarts. An hour later his head of house, Flitwick, showed up at the station.

The teacher was highly confused as to why the barrier refused to let Harry through, but he shrugged it off, and apparated the two to Hogwarts. And so began his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this chapter is a little short, but it’s just a transition chapter from year one to year two!


	6. Second Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Supernatural, I’m just borrowing them!  
> AN: Okay so because of my job I most likely won’t be able to post any chapters during the week, only on the weekend! Just thought I’d let you all know.

_~(^.^)~_

**_The Reincarnation of a Hunter_ **

_Chapter Six: Second Year_

_~(^.^)~_

Harry was annoyed beyond belief. The new DADA teacher, Lockhart, was nothing more than a fraud. Not to mention a pompous self-absorbed asshat. The man was a complete joke and had no business teaching children. He couldn’t help but wonder just what the hell Dumbledore was thinking when he hired this man. And he absolutely refused to attend that man’s classes.

What was even more annoying was that all the girls in the school seemed to be infatuated with the man, and he just couldn’t understand it. It was so obvious that the man was a fraud, and it was annoying how self-obsessed he was. I mean the man didn’t even teach them defense, the only thing he taught was facts about himself.

So Harry skipped the man’s classes and would instead spend that time in the school library reading books on defense. And when Dumbledore had confronted him about not showing up for Lockhart’s classes, Harry had told the old man, using several choice words that someone his age shouldn’t be saying, just what he thought of the so called defense teacher. To say that Dumbledore was left speechless was an understatement. So speechless in fact that he didn’t even reprimand Harry for his language, and instead just let him go back to reading his book.

_~(^.^)~_

Harry Potter never befriended Ronald Weasley. As such, he never met Ginny Weasley. The only friend from Hogwarts he had ever really made was Hermione. But other than that he had no friends. He was an old man in a child’s body, so making friends just didn’t compute. He saw them all as children. As such, he was sort of a big brother figure in Ravenclaw, even to the older students. Reliable most of the time and known to smack sense into people when they annoyed him.

These facts lead him to smacking a perfect upside the head for being an ass to one of the first year Ravenclaws. He then proceeded to cuss out all his house mates for treating their fellow house mate badly simply because she was different. And then he had helped Luna Lovegood find her things that the others had hidden.

“You’re different,” Luna commented.

“Oh?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Your aura is old. Almost like one of the teachers.”

And with that, the odd girl skipped away, ignoring the look on Harry’s face. Still, Harry grew to like Luna. He figured she was psychic and mixed with magic it made her unusual. This didn’t go unnoticed by Ginny, whom Harry had never met as he didn’t really know her brother.

As such, Luna was the first student to be petrified. To say Harry was furious was like saying Hell was hot! He was determined to make the person who’d hurt the poor misunderstood girl pay. Nobody messed with a hunter’s friend and lived to tell the tale.

_~(^.^)~_

One day, while Harry was in the library researching the Chamber of Secrets, he got a visit from the same house elf that had shown up at his house. The elf had been terrified of Harry thanks to what happened last time he came face to face with the boy, but he had to warn him about what was going on. Harry had been annoyed to find out that it was the house elf that had prevented him from getting on the train to Hogwarts.

But he softened slightly when the elf told him that he was trying to protect him. The elf wouldn’t tell him exactly what he was trying to protect him from. He just kept saying that he was in danger. And then he’d found out that the elf was a slave and was abused by whoever owned him. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

And now he had two things to deal with. Finding the person who’d petrified Luna and was threatening to hurt even more kids in the school and find out just who Dobby’s master was. And God have mercy on both people’s souls, because he sure as hell wouldn’t.

_~(^.^)~_

Since Harry spent his DADA class time in the library instead of at the actual class, he wasn’t there for the duel between Lockhart and Snape. He wasn’t there to duel Draco. And he wasn’t there to talk in Parseltongue to the snake that Draco would have spelled at him. Since he missed this, no-one in the school found out he was a parselmouth. So the kids didn’t start to think that he might be the heir of Slytherin.

Of course since he wasn’t there to duel Draco, Ron was instead chosen to duel the Slytherin student. Draco might have been a pompous brat, but he was a pretty good dueler, and he was also a dirty player. Ron didn’t really stand a chance against him and wound up with a fractured wrist from falling on his arm wrong after being hit by a spell. It wouldn’t have been so bad of an injury, if Lockhart hadn’t of then tried to heal it himself instead of taking him to the school nurse like he should have.

When Harry heard that Lockhart had accidently spelled away the bones in Ron’s arm when he tried to heal him, he practically punched the man in the face. Harry might not have cared much for Ronald Weasley, but he was still just a kid. And Lockhart’s incompetence and his belief that he was amazing and better then everyone else had lead to the poor kid being stuck in the hospital all night regrowing the bones in his arm. Which he’d heard had been very painful.

But he knew punching a teacher would get him in a hell of a lot of trouble, and he still needed to find the person who’d petrified Luna. So he settled for yelling and cursing at the man instead. He’d gotten detention for cussing at a teacher but it hade been well worth it to see the look on Lockhart’s face.

_~(^.^)~_

The school year seemed to pass by quickly. Before he knew it, it was Christmas time, and he still hadn’t figured out who was responsible for petrifying several students. Thankfully no kids had been killed just yet, but it was only a matter of time.

Since Hermione had left the school last year, and he wasn’t friends with Ron, he didn’t use poly juice potion to ask Draco questions about the Heir of Slytherin. No instead he out right interrogated the boy as himself. And boy did the kid talk, not that the boy actually knew anything. But he learned that the chamber had been opened once before and that someone had actually died because of it.

It had never taken him this long to hunt a monster, and he was really starting to get pissed off. There were kids lives at stake here, and he couldn’t find the damn monster responsible. It was driving him crazy.

He finally caught a break when he went to see Hagrid, and Hagrid suggested he follow the spiders. Which had led him to a cave in the forbidden forest filled with giant spiders. And god had that been a horrible experience, but he had learned just who the kid that had been killed when the chamber opened before was. Moaning Myrtle. And he’d learned that the spiders where afraid of it. Once he’d escaped the hoard of giant spiders, he went to Myrtle’s bathroom and spoke to the ghost, despite every hunter instinct in him telling him he shouldn’t be, who told him how she’d died.

Which made him realize that the chamber just might be in that very bathroom. He’d then gone to the library and done a shit tone of research on different beasts. Around midnight he’d finally figured out just what kind of monster he was dealing with, a Basilisk. It was the only thing that made sense.

He wanted to spend a little more time preparing to take out the giant snake, but that option was taken from him when the next night one of the students, Ginny, was taken into the chamber. So that night he found and made his way into the chamber all by himself.

Which is how he found himself staring at a creepy spirit boy who was writing his name in the air. Harry didn’t bother listening. Instead, he began to chant. Riddle blinked and turned, wondering what one Earth the brat was doing. As Riddle was only half a soul Harry didn’t finish before the spirit screamed and was banished.

The Basilisk had slithered out of it’s hiding place after Riddle had been disposed of. Harry had been ready to fight and kill the thing. But it hadn’t attacked him, instead it had began to talk to him in Parseltongue. And Harry realized that the Basilisk wasn’t actually evil, it was just being controlled by Riddle. In fact the thing hated killing, she was a peaceful soul, and the fact that she’d been forced to hurt so many people upset her.

He also learned that the Basilisk had been living down in the chamber all alone all these years. So Harry told her that he would visit her throughout his years at Hogwarts. And during that time he would find a way to get her out of the chamber so when he left Hogwarts he could take her with him, if that was even possible. Every hunter instinct within him screamed out against the very idea of interacting with a supernatural creature. But he decided to ignore it this one time.

The Basilisk, or Veles as she asked to be called, was actually quiet harmless when she wasn’t being controlled by an evil psychopath. So he saw no reason to kill her or leave her all alone in the chamber. Besides having a Basilisk on his side to help him fight supernatural creatures could come in handy.

Harry said goodnight to Veles, snatched up the remains of journal, picked an unconscious Ginny, and left the chamber. The next morning, while telling Dumbledore about what happened in the chamber, a snide looking platinum blonde haired man walked into the room. Walking behind him was Dobby.

It didn’t take him all that long to realize that this man was Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy’s father. He also realized that Lucius was Dobby’s master. He also realized, due to the man’s attitude, that it was quite possible that this man was responsible for Ginny have Riddle’s diary and Luna almost dying. At this realization Harry lost his collective shit.

He flew at the unsuspecting man, landing a right hook to his face, breaking the wizard’s nose. Blood poured from the man’s broken nose. He landed one more hit to the man before Dumbledore managed to pull him away. He cursed in several different languages at Malfoy, who glared up at him from the floor. Dumbledore sat Harry at his desk and took Malfoy off to the side of the room to help him staunch the blood flow from his nose.

While the two weren’t looking Harry quickly yanked off one of his socks and stuffed it Riddle’s journal. He then walked over to the two adults.

“Here, take your book back! And next time you put the lives of the students at this school in danger, there won’t be anyone who can stop me from kicking your ass,” He growled, shoving the book into Malfoy’s chest.

Malfoy scowled at him; contempt written all over his face. He tossed the journal to Dobby and started for the door. Harry motioned for Dobby to open the journal, and when the little house elf saw the sock inside the book his eyes went wide. The next moments happened so quickly that Harry barely had time to process them.

Malfoy had realized what had happened, and that Harry had just caused him to loose his house elf. The man had then attempted to attack Harry, but Dobby had come to his defense, sending the man flying back into the wall of Dumbledore’s office. After that the man had fled as fast as he could. Dumbledore had once more been struck speechless, and Harry took the opportunity to grab Dobby’s arm and pull him out of the room.

He pulled Dobby to his room where he talked to the small house elf about what he was going to do now that he was free. Dobby had panicked at this, completely unsure as to what to do with himself. Then after managing to calm him down Dobby had requested to bond with him. And then Dobby had to explain what exactly that meant. At first Harry was a little reluctant to allow Dobby to bond with him, but he eventually gave in. So, when he left to return to his aunt and uncles, Dobby came with him.

And so ended his second year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so for the Basilisk, I wanna get her out of the chamber and have her with Harry/Bobby when he goes to find the boys, but I’m not sure how Harry/Bobby could get her out of there. Any ideas, like spells he could use, of how to do that would be welcome! Not really sure how I feel about this chapter, especially the last part with Dobby, but I thought I’d post it and let you all tell me what you think. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	7. Third Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the people that reviewed with ideas on how to get the Basilisk out of the chamber, thank you very much. You all have given me some great ideas, and you will see soon enough which one I picked!!!

_~(^.^)~_

**_The Reincarnation of a Hunter_ **

_Chapter Seven: Third Year_

_~(^.^)~_

Harry spent this summer reading through every magic book he could trying to find a way to get Veles out of The Chamber of Secrets. In the end he ask Dobby if he knew of anyway to get the giant snake out of the chamber. To which Dobby had told him that if he bonded with Veles, like he did with Hedwig and himself, then Veles would be able to attach herself to him in the form of a tattoo on his body and he could just walk right out of the chamber with her.

It was the best solution out of all the things he’d thought up since returning home. This way he could have her with him always, and she could always detach herself and reattach herself to him at will. Bonding with Dobby was turning out to be one of the best and smartest things he’s done in this new life of his.

The rest of his short summer he spent between reading his next years books and writing to Hermione and Luna. Then there was the visit from ‘aunt’ Marge, who Harry avoided at all costs. The woman was a horrible snobbish bitch. And he knew that if he spent even one moment around the woman he’d do something he’d regret. So when she came over he hid away in his room.

Summer came to a close pretty quickly and soon enough Harry found himself back on the train to Hogwarts. He got there a little late, and the only car that had any seats left had one other person in it. Thankfully the person, Professor R.J. Lupin as the man’s battered suitcase proclaimed him to be, was asleep. So he sat down on the bench across from the man and pulled out one of his third year books. The first half of the trip to Hogwarts was uneventful, but the second half was horrible.

Dementors had swept through the train, and one had attacked him. He was powerless to defend himself from it. His only saving grace had been the professor who’d been asleep in the compartment with him. The man had used a spell to send the thing off and had then given him some chocolate to help with the aftereffects of the Dementor’s attack.

_Dementors_ , Harry shuddered, _are the worst_. He’d met a lot of twisted shit, ranging from Crowley to Shritiga, but he had to admit, Dementor’s were one twisted piece of work. However, anything living could be killed. Dementor’s also seemed to feed off of souls, so potentially an anti-possession tattoo could ward them off. It kept souls from invading the body after all, so it might keep the soul from getting pulled out too, thus negating the Dementor’s effect. If all else failed, salt rock couldn’t hurt, right?

_~(^.^)~_

That night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Harry snuck out of the Ravenclaw dormitory and made his way down to The Chamber of Secrets. The second he’d entered the chamber, Veles greeted him. She was very excited to see him again after having spent the past couple months alone in the dark chamber.

Harry explained to her the plan he and Dobby had come up with to get her out of the chamber, and she had immediately agreed to it. It took an hour for the two to bond and attune their magic to each other, but once it was done Veles attached herself to Harry’s body as a large tattoo. The tattoo started at his right wrist, with Veles head facing towards his hand. The tattoo Veles went up his arm, down the back of his shoulder and across his back, then wrapped around his torso twice, before running down and wrapping around his left leg, ending at his ankle.

The two found that while she was in tattoo form on his body they could communicate telepathically. It was going to take some getting used to for him. All his hunter instincts where setting off alarm bells in his mind at the hissing voice that spoke in his head. But he knew he’d eventually get used to it; it would just take some time.

He could only think of what Dean and Sam would say when he finally found them once more. Although the looks on their faces would pry be priceless. After bonding with Veles, he left the chamber and returned to his room and bed so he could get a good night’s sleep before classes the next morning.

_~(^.^)~_

Harry did not take Divination, seeing as he wasn’t friends with Ron. He knew he was no good at telling the future. No he was gonna leave that to Luna. Instead he took Study of Ancient Runes. He knew that studying runes would help him when fighting Supernatural creatures. Once Runes class was over he made his way back to the Ravenclaw dormitories to rest for a few minutes before he had to head out for his next class.

The second he entered the Ravenclaw dormitories Luna approached him, talking a mile a minute. It seemed she already knew about what he’d done in the chamber, and she wanted to see Veles. He took her to a more secluded section of the dormitories so none of the other kids would see his new ‘tattoo’ and pulled the sleeve of his robe back to show her Veles’ head on his arm.

The eyes of the snake tattoo on his arm blinked, and a tongue flicked out over the back of his hand for a moment. Luna practically squealed in excitement, and gently stroked the tattoo snakes head. It felt weird because she was basically stroking his arms, but he knew that she was really just stroking the snake tattoo.

He let her coo over Veles’ for a few minutes before reminding her that they had classes to get to, so the two parted ways to head to their separate classes. Care of Magical Creatures was an interesting class, especially since Hagrid was now the teacher in charge of the class. Hagrid introduced them to Buckbeak, a Hippogriff. The creature was quiet beautiful and had taken a liking to him. Draco, the little shit, had attempted to approach Buckbeak without following the appropriate steps. Before the dumbass could get himself hurt Harry had snatched him up by the scruff of his neck and robes and had yanked him back away from the creature.

“The hell do you think you’re doing? Didn’t you hear Hagrid, you approach Buckbeak with respect or you get hurt! Fucking moron. When someone more knowledgeable on a subject tells you to do something you do it,” He’d yelled at the boy, smacking him upside the head.

Draco had shrunk away from him afterwards, obviously scared of him. It might have something to do with shouting in the boy’s face, but it also pry had something to do with how he’d beat up the boy’s father at the end of last year. He felt kind of bad that a child was scared of him, but if it meant the boy wouldn’t approach the Hippogriff again without showing the proper respect then so be it. At least the kid wouldn’t get himself hurt or killed.

_~(^.^)~_

Someone had shoved him. Harry wasn’t sure who, and he frankly didn’t care. Not when the boggart twisted into Sam, one of his boys, his face twisting cruelly and his eyes glowing blue.

_Lucifer_.

The part of Harry that was Bobby screamed in rage at the sight of the person that had harmed his boys so much. Instead of terror, he felt anger. Bobby lifted his wand and-

And was blasted backwards, along with half the class, as Lucifer-boggart swiped his hand as if batting away a fly. Then, a hand wrapped around his throat and he was lifted in the air. Soft eyes – Sam’s eyes – met his.

“I’m so going to enjoy this. How do you think he’ll feel when he wakes and realizes he’s killed you; I wonder? He can see, you know. Scream for him,” The boggart taunted.

Then the boggart was blasted away, and the Professor was standing in front of Harry. Harry gasped and fell to his knees as the boggart shifted into a glowing orb, which Harry vaguely recognized as the moon, before it quickly shifted into a balloon that spun around the room.

Harry stood slowly, every part of him shaking, as the teacher turned to look at him.

“Are you alright, Mr. Potter?” Professor Lupin asked.

Harry didn’t respond. Instead, he spun around and left.

_~(^.^)~_

Harry was highly annoyed. He’d been unable to get his uncle or aunt to sign his permission slip to go to Hogsmeade. And he was unable to convince Professor Flitwick to allow him to go without the signed permission slip. Which meant he had to stay behind in Hogwarts when the rest of his house and year mates went to Hogsmeade. Being stuck in a child’s body was really starting to piss him the hell off.

So instead of going to Hogsmeade Harry spent his time in the library reading. He also spoke with Professor Lupin briefly at one point and learned that the man had know his mother and father.

Honestly Harry could have smacked himself. It took him longer then it should have for him to realize that his teacher, Professor Lupin, was in fact a werewolf. It took him three whole weeks of classes with the man to finally figure it out. If Dean and Sam ever found out neither of them would ever let him live it down. He blamed his still developing brain for it.

“Class dismissed!” The Professor announced pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

Remus picked up the papers on his desk and flipped through them before he noticed that Harry was still in the room.

“Yes, Mr. Potter?”

For a few moments Harry just stood there in the middle of the room, thinking over his revelation. Remus was about to tell Harry he needed to leave to get to his next class when the boy spoke, and he froze. It was just one word, but it made his blood curdle.

“Werewolf.”

Remus said nothing. The look on his face said it all.

“You know, I used to think all monster’s were evil. If it ain’t human, it should die.”

Remus paled rapidly. Those words coming from James’ son just didn’t… how on Earth?

“Then, I realized monster ain’t really ‘bout species. It’s choice. You don’t harm people, so you aren’t a monster, no matter what any dumbass tells yah. Remember that, Professor Lupin.”

With those words, Harry turned his back to him and walked out, leaving Remus Lupin with some serious thoughts.

_~(^.^)~_

A week after he confronted Professor Lupin with what he’d found out, the escaped prisoner Sirius Black entered Hogwarts and attack the painting of the fat lady who protected the entrance of the Gryffindor dormitories. It left Harry feeling confused. He’d heard people talking about who Black was and why he’d been in prison. He’d also heard them talking about why they believe Black had broken out of prison.

So if Black broke out to kill him, why did he try to break into the Gryffindor dormitories? Black had to know that he was in Ravenclaw. Therefore he should have tried to break into the Ravenclaw dormitories. No something else was going on here. He got the feeling that Black broke out for another reason entirely. But what that reason was he didn’t know. Harry had asked Veles on her opinion, but she was just as confused on the escaped prisoners motives as he was.

But he knew one thing. He wouldn’t let Black hurt any of the kids in this school. If he came across the man himself he’d stun him first, then secure him so he couldn’t hurt anyone before asking him any questions.

_~(^.^)~_

Other than the inability to go to Hogsmeade, and the mystery behind Sirius Black, Harry found himself enjoying his third year at Hogwarts. His classes where interesting and very informative. And if he was being honest, he was actually having fun learning how to use his magic. And just like his two previous years at Hogwarts the time seemed to just slip by. Before he knew it the school year was almost over.

Now Harry never befriended Ronald Weasley. After spending an hour screaming at Ginny Weasley last year for writing in a cursed object, Ron outright hated Harry. The feeling was hardly mutual. Harry couldn’t bring himself to hate a child if he tried, although Malfoy needed one hell of a spanking.

Which is why Harry wasn’t present when Peter Pettigrew was captured. Since Harry wasn’t there, Peter died right then and there. Snape arrived and didn’t bother listening to reason. Lily was dead because of Black, end of story. It was for that reason that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin ended up fleeing, both becoming wanted criminals as the Ministry had the body of Pettigrew tossed through the veil. Wouldn’t do to have a scandal like this, after all.

Harry, when he found out about what had happened, was annoyed beyond belief. He didn’t know everything that happened that night because the Ministry kept it a secret. But he didn’t for one second believe that Professor Lupin was evil or a death eater. Which meant that Sirius Black wasn’t evil or a death eater. If he was, Lupin would have never helped him. Which also meant the man was more than likely innocent of the crime he was accused of and imprisoned for. He knew that the Ministry was hiding something, he just didn’t know what. But he promised he find out somehow.

And with that his third year ended quite quietly.

_~(^.^)~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN1: All of you had some great ideas on how to get Veles out of the chamber, but several of you mentioned the bonding/tattoo idea so I decided to go with that one. And I kind of like it. I’m picturing Sam and Dean’s faces in my head when they see Harry’s/Bobby’s tattoo turn into this giant fuck-all snake that just slithers off of Harry/Bobby’s body. And honestly I bet that would be absolutely hilarious!!!  
> AN2: I know it might seem like I’m rushing through his years at Hogwarts. And maybe I am, but I really want to get to the part of the story where Harry/Bobby meet up with Sam and Dean.   
> AN3: One reviewer asked if I was going to pair Harry/Bobby up with anyone. To be honest I’m not sure if I will. He’s an old man in a child’s body so he really doesn’t want to get involved with someone he sees as being younger than him. And I’m also not sure who I would wanna pair him up with. If any of you have someone you’d like to see him paired up with let me know and I just might add it in!


	8. Fourth Year

_~(^.^)~_

**_The Reincarnation of a Hunter_ **

_Chapter Eight: Fourth Year_

_~(^.^)~_

Harry spent most of his summer doing research on reincarnation, trying to figure out why he’d been reincarnated into the past. And he had seemingly come to a dead end on his research. So he decided to seek out someone who might be able to help him find out more. Hermione Granger. The girl was just as smart as Sam and she loved to read and research just as much as Sam did.

Ever since she left Hogwarts she’d been learning how to use her magic through home schooling with a magical tutor. And she was farther ahead in her magical studies than any of the other kids in their year at Hogwarts. And she had dozens of books, both muggle and magical, of her own to use. Plus the two of them together should be able to figure this thing out. Not to mention he trusted her. She reminded him of Sam in so many ways. So he wrote the girl a letter telling him about his situation and asked for her help. He also explained Dobby and Veles to her in the letter.

A few days later she responded. At first she’d been angry with him that he’d kept this from her for so long. But then she admitted that she understood why he kept it to himself for so long. She was also annoyed with him that he didn’t consult her on the situation with Veles, but she was glad that he was able to find a solution to get her out of the chamber. Hermione agreed to do some research of her own and told him that when she had something she’d get back with him.

He sent her another letter giving her a list of books she should read to help her learn more about supernatural creatures. He wanted to make sure she’d be able to protect herself against anything that might come after her because of her association to him.

_~(^.^)~_

Since Harry wasn’t friends with Ron he wasn’t invited to go to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasley’s. So he wasn’t there when the death eaters attacked. No instead he read about it in the paper on his train ride to Hogwarts. He was just glad that nobody was killed during the attack.

Then that night at the beginning of year feast Dumbledore announced that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was going to be held at Hogwarts this year. After the feast Harry hide away in the library and read every book he could find on the Tri-Wizard Tournament. From what he read he realized that the Tournament was damn dangerous. And they were gonna let some kids compete in this thing?! Just what the hell where they thinking?

He fumed all the way back to his dorm.

_~(^.^)~_

His first class that year with ‘Mad-eye’ Moody left him pissed off. The man had used the unforgivable curses without hesitation. Well on a spider but still. And it was obvious when the man used the cruciatus curse on the poor creature that it upset Neville. Harry knew what had happened to Neville’s parents. Not to mention the man looked to be enjoying using the curse. So, in order to get him to stop, he threw one of the other students books at the man’s head.

He’d gotten detention for it, but hell, it was worth it just to get the man to stop. But now he knew something was off with the teacher. The man seemed to enjoy using the Cruciatus curse to much. And no good wizard would ever enjoy using that curse. He’d figure it out sooner or later.

_~(^.^)~_

Harry sat with the rest of his house and watched as names came out of the Goblet of Fire.

Viktor Krum

Fleur Delacour

Cedric Diggory

Then a fourth slip of paper popped out of the cup. Dumbledore blinked and took it in his hand.

“How peculiar. It’s blank.”

And so it was that Harry Potter avoided that thrice damned tournament due to Barty Crouch not realizing he was dealing with a reincarnated individual.

_~(^.^)~_

Barty Crouch was beside himself with rage as he paced back and forth in his/Moody’s office. How in the nine hells had the Potter brat gotten out of the tournament? He’d been sure the plan would be foolproof! It should have been foolproof!

Signing a piece of paper, or worse, taking the boy’s name from one of his assignments and tossing it into the cup would have been asinine. The Tri-Wizard cup was an ancient magical artifact. Something so simple would never work to fool the cup. Besides that, entering him like that would list Potter under Hogwarts and the whole point was to guarantee the brat was forced in the tournament. The only way to do that was for him to be listed under a fourth school.

No easy feat, to be assured.

So, Crouch had done one better. He’d gone to the Old Potter house, found an old child’s toy lying about, and copied the magical signature onto a piece of paper. Then, he’d tossed that into the cup after confuding the cup into believing there was a fourth school entering this year.

The only possible way his plan could have failed was if- if…

Crouch froze.

No.

Had Harry Potter truly survived? Was this child a fake, an elaborate ruse constructed by Dumbledore? Had the real Potter died thirteen years ago? Crouch took out a parchment and began to list ideas. Magical signatures didn’t just change all of a sudden, after all.

1: The real Harry Potter was dead, and they were dealing with a decoy.

2: Some of the dark lord’s magical power had gotten mixed with Potter’s and changed his magical signature.

3: Potter had performed the controversial and somewhat illegal past-life viewing ceremony, which was banned due to causing insanity in adults, never mind teenagers.

4: Dumbledore had caught on and gotten rid of the fake entry, in which case his post here was at risk.

5: Potter had a long dead twin since a long lost living one would have still cause a reaction.

Crouch twitched as he looked down at the list. He didn’t have enough information. He needed more data. The only reason he hadn’t been crucioed into insanity already for his blunder by his very ticked off Master was because he was too far away for Voldemort to break.

He needed to study Potter’s magical signature. He needed an object Potter kept close and had kept close for at minimum several months. He also needed something that wasn’t infect by his roommates magical signature. He needed… He needed… The boy’s glasses or wand. Either would do.

_~(^.^)~_

Fred and George Weasley stared at the conundrum that was Harry Potter. Or, rather, they stared at the Marauder’s Map and the rather odd glitch it seemed to have developed. This was worse than the Pettigrew glitch that mysteriously vanished last year.

How could a person have two names on the map?

There it was: Harry Potter/Bobby Singer. Was The Boy Who Lived possessed? Did he get a name change? Was this like the Quirrell glitch that for some reason had Tom Riddle slashed next to it? What did it mean?!

The twins had mixed feelings on Potter. On the one hand, they’d pranked him once. The look they’d been given had made their mother’s glare look like a clawless kitten’s. Potter had also saved their sister two years ago. However, he’d also yelled at her for over an hour, thundered about what a dumbass she was, and did everything short of smacking her upside the head.

They’d also caught Potter smuggling in firewhiskey which they admittedly admired him for. There was also a rumor going around that he’d drunk Professor Flitwick under the table once, but no one really believed that one.

{Professor Flitwick sneezed and prayed none of the rest of the staff ever learned he’d taken up a teenager on a drinking contest instead of confiscating contraband. He’d also never confess to losing, either. He had his pride as a part-Goblin after all.}

This was something that needed to be explored in detail. And so it was that both Weasley twins and Barty Crouch Junior set off on their mission to stalk the boy who wouldn’t die.

_~(^.^)~_

Harry flicked through yet another book on reincarnation and the studies of the soul before slamming it in frustration. For some reason beyond him, any book in the library about souls either had massive censorship, entire chapters missing, or one liners that mentioned the topic wouldn’t be discussed in that particular volume and to look for the next one.

He reflect on what he knew. As Bobby Singer, he had grown up in the United States, became a hunter, and died at the hands of a Leviathan. After that, he’d been a ghost and eventually managed to pass on only to be sealed into Hell before Sam managed to free him. That wasn’t what bothered him. No, what confused him was how the fuck did he end up reincarnating into the past?!

The year was 1994! He died in 2012! Was he even on the same planet? Was this an alternate dimension? Harry cursed Crowley, Dick, and Castiel, in that order. He stood and left, unaware of his three stalkers.

_~(^.^)~_

Mad-eye Moody was stalking Potter/Singer. And the twins wanted to know why. So they hid behind a tapestry, waiting for him to pass. Unfortunately, Crouch not only had the body of Alastor Moody, he also had Moody’s eye.

“Stupefy!”

The two boys dropped to the ground unconscious and the death eater in disguise snatched up the map the two boys had, then walked away, leaving them there on the ground.

_~(^.^)~_

The first Task involved Dragons. Personally, Harry was surprised to learn there was another species of Dragon out there and wondered if they’d turn into people. Either way, he kept Luna far away.

The girl had been to interested in the creatures for his liking. And Veles had told him that if he let her other favorite human get eaten by a Dragon she’d bite him. So it was best he keep her away for his own peace of mind and so his second familiar didn’t get angry with him. Luna had just giggled at him and continued to stare off into space.

The second Task involved merepeople and swimming. Harry didn’t even bother watching that one. Who wants to watch a lake surface for a couple of hours?

The third Task, however, was when things went to hell, and how Harry found himself attack by Viktor Krum, and found himself being dragged into the maze. Harry woke with a headache as he was unceremoniously dragged by his feet, his wand and glasses missing, and rope bound around his legs.

Scrunching his eyes and cursing his bad eyesight, and Crowley, he spotted Krum holding onto the other end of the rope with a dazed look in his eyes. Harry pulled his leg back and watched in satisfaction as Krum fell back. Krum turned towards him but was too slow as Harry tackled him to the ground and head butted him, hard.

“Potter? What are you doing here?”

Harry turned around and noticed Cedric Diggory, dirty and covered in twigs and cuts, leaning against the hedge.

“This little shit got himself mindraped and kidnapped me,” Harry motioned his thumb towards the knocked out Krum.

Cedric blanched at this.

“You serious?”

“Do I look serious, boy?!” Harry shouted.

“… I’m older than you.”

“… Just shuddap and help me get loose! My wand’s missing, my glasses are missing, and I need whiskey. Or preferably Scotch. Ah, never mind. Dumbass forgot to take my knife!” Harry exclaimed as he cut at the ropes around his ankles.

Cedric could only stare. He’d heard Harry Potter was odd, but this was just… and why did he have an American accent all of a sudden?

_~(^.^)~_

“Blood of the enemy, you shall revive your foe!”

Harry cursed. He’d finally found someone from his past, someone who confirmed his existence and that he wasn’t crazy. Unfortunately, that person just so happened to be…

“Flesh of the servant, willingly given!” Ruby gleefully exclaimed as she cut off her own hand.

Why did it have to be Sam’s annoying ex-lover? Honestly, who falls in love with a demon? Then again, half the Supernatural fandom was either convinced Dean was either screwing Sam, screwing Castiel, or screwing both. He cursed Chuck, and Crowley.

Harry didn’t bother paying attention to Voldemort as he gave his monologue to his newly gathered followers. Instead, he wondered who he should gank first, Snake-face/the male Gorgon or that demonic Satan worshipping bitch that had gotten one of his boys hooked on demon blood! On that note, he needed to kick Castiel’s ass too the next time he saw the angel.

He didn’t need to worry about the other Death eaters. Veles had said she would take care of them for him once the two where free from their bindings.

And then suddenly the ropes fell off.

“And now, we duel. I assume you’ve been taught how to du—”

Really, it was a no brainer. The rune encrusted knife dug itself into Ruby’s chest and she screamed as her demonic form was forced out of the body she was currently occupying. Harry and the Death Eaters watched in surprise while Harry cursed the knife. It was supposed to _kill_ demons, not expel them dammit!

Veles slithered off his body in that moment and started attacking the death eaters who all ran from the giant snake. Harry didn’t get the chance to reflect more as a killing curse struck him and the world turned black.

_~(^.^)~_

Bobby blinked. He was back in his old body! He was old and his bones creaked and- shit, why did he want this body back again? And why was he in a white train station? How did they keep this place so clean? How-

“Well, isn’t this just fascinating.”

Bobby froze. He knew that voice. Slowly, he turned, and there he was. Death himself gave Bobby a look as he leaned on his cane.

“Where am I?”

“A crossroads. You can either choose to die and pass on again or you can go back. Or, you can enter the reincarnation cycle again,” Death offered as he began to circle Bobby, making spiders crawl up his back, “Your pick, Bobby Singer. Although, I’m surprised you remember anything at all. You shouldn’t look like that,” Death commented, motioning towards Bobby’s aged figure.

“Why do I look like this? And why the hell can I remember my past life? Screw that, how am I in the past!” Bobby questioned.

“Overpopulation. You humans reproduce like a virus since I was sealed away. As such, to make up for it, when people get reincarnated the souls can end up in the past. As long as two people sharing the same soul don’t meet, there isn’t a problem. Be glad you got reincarnated as a human,” Death explained casually as if talking about the weather.

“…And if I do come across my other self?”

“I’ll be forced to erase you. Permanently. Normally, that wouldn’t be the case, but, since you somehow recall everything… it would be a mess that I simply can’t be bothered to clean up. Those Winchester’s are already enough of a nightmare.”

Death then looked away from him, his eyes fixed on the ground. Bobby turned and paled as he noticed the… thing on the ground.

“The hell is that?”

“That is what happens when you stretch the soul and seal shards of it away. I’ll make you a deal, Bobby Singer,” Death began, and Bobby was instantly wary.

The last deal he made was with Crowley and that didn’t exactly turn out okay. Death stared Bobby right in the eyes.

“You hunt down these so called soul shards and I’ll ignore the fact that your soul is capable of remembering a past existence and I won’t just delete you like I do most others like you. Understood? Good. Begone.”

Bobby didn’t get a chance to curse the bastard before he suddenly found himself in an empty graveyard next to Ruby’s vessel and his knife missing. Well the graveyard wasn’t entirely empty. Veles was wrapped around him protectively, her head swiveling around to keep watch for danger.

His whole body ached, and the scar on his head was throbbing. He reached up to rub his scar and felt something slimy. He pulled his hand away to find it covered in blood and some sort of black sludge. The remains of the horcrux that had been in his scar. He scowled, wiped off his hand, and stood up. Veles rubbed her head against him.

“ _thoughtsss you weresss dead_!” she hissed.

“ _I’m fine Veles. A little disoriented, but fine_ ,” He replied, patting her on the head.

After a moment of looking him over and making sure he was fine, she attached herself onto him in tattoo form once more. Then he walked over to the body of Cedric Diggory, anger and sadness racing through him. He’d failed to protect a child. He scowled as he knelt down next to the boys body. He rested one hand on the kids shoulder then grabbed the cup and was transported back to the arena where the champions had left from for the third task.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Cedric’s body was taken away, and he was rushed to the infirmary where he was forced to spend the night. And then the next day school ended for the year and they where all sent home. Harry was quiet on the train ride home, to many things running through his head, and Luna just sat next to him offering him silent comfort. A kid had died, been killed right in front of him. Then there was the soul shard that had been inhabiting his body for the past thirteen years.

That sent a shiver down his spine. The very idea that another soul had latched onto his own in such a way disgusted him to his very core. And now he had to hunt down Voldemort’s soul shards. He had one hell of a letter to write to Hermione when he got home…

_~(^.^)~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow year four gave me some trouble. It just did not want to come together properly! But I think I finally got it the way I want it! And one of my reviewers gave me an idea on some pairings that I think I’m going to do. Although I haven’t decided on a Harry/Bobby pairing, but I have decided on the pairings for Dean and Sam. Not gonna say just yet who I’m pairing them up with but I’m sure you all can make some educated guesses.


	9. The end of their Hogwarts years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so sorry that this took so long to get out. It would have been out yesterday, but my friend needed a girls day, and then the two of us got completely shit faced. So there was no way I could work on it yesterday lol. But It’s finished now, so enjoy.

_~(^.^)~_

**_The Reincarnation of a Hunter_ **

_Chapter Nine: The end of their Hogwarts years_

_~(^.^)~_

Hermione had been frantic when she’d read his letter. She’d had her parents drive her to his home so she could see that he was okay in person. Then the two had sat down together and talked about all the events of his fourth year and his encounter with Death. He even went into more detail with her about his past life. He told her about how he was going to look for his boys after he died in his past life, and she told him she’d be going with him. He’d tried to argue with her that it would be dangerous, but she wasn’t hearing it. And then she’d demanded to see Veles. And just like Luna, she’d cooed over the snake tattoo on his arm.

He was sad to see her go later that night. He hadn’t seen her in person since she left Hogwarts, and he didn’t realize just how much he’d missed her. She reminded him so much of Sam though that it hurt.

He spent the rest of the summer doing more research on souls, and Horcrux’s. There wasn’t much information to be found on Horcrux, which was really annoying. Then two weeks before school was supposed to start he and his cousin where attacked by Dementor’s.

The Dementor howled and burst into flames after Bobby stabbed it with a blood covered stake. Who knew that yew tree covered in ghoul blood would work such wonders? Experiment success! Harry smirked before turning to the other Dementor that had pinned his fatass of a cousin. The anti-possession charm did, in fact, ward Dementor’s off. With that, he stabbed the Dementor in the back and watched as it too died in a fiery flame.

And that was how Bobby Singer converted Dudley Dursley into a hunter.

_~(^.^)~_

The last week before school started the real ‘Mad-eye’ Moody showed up at the Dursley’s to escort him to some safe place that some order was at.

“Quickly, inside!”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist!” Bobby snapped as he made his way into Number 12, Moody grumbling behind him.

Then, Tonks just had to trip up the troll stand. The curtains opened and-

“FILTH, HALF BREEDS, UNWORTHY OF THIS HOLY HOUSE! BESEECHING THE HONOR OF PUREBLOODS IN THIS ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE! FILTHY MUDBLOODS!”

“Shut the hell up, you old twisted hag! Balls, I get the concept of not wanting to move on but terrorizing the living is another thing! Screw off and go back to hell you underworld reject!”

“HOW DARE YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I AM WALBURGA-”

“I don’t give a stinkin’ shit about you’re pedigree! The hell are you, a prized bitch at a dog sale?”

“FILTHY HALFBREED, BEGONE FROM THIS ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE! DIRTYING THE LAND OF MY ANCESTORS WITH YOUR VERY PRESENCE! –”

“Fuck it. Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica…”

“What- what are you chanting? What is this magic?!”

Bobby smirked as the woman in the painting slowly lost color, and then the painting became just that- a painting. Then, ignoring the incredulous and slightly fearful looks he was getting, sauntered off.

_~(^.^)~_

“So, I’m your godfather and my name is-”

“Don’t care,” Bobby interrupted with a glare.

This man reminded him of John at his worst, drowned in his need for revenge and ignoring his children. There was a reason those boys viewed him as a better father figure than they did John. Still, the look in those eyes… Bobby was going to regret this as he motioned the man inside his room.

Sirius made his way into the room, a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was not going well, not that he expected it too. He’d chosen revenge over his godson, after all. It had felt great at the time and Sirius knew that if events repeated themselves he’d kill Peter all over again.

“Sit,” Bobby motioned to a chair before sitting on the bed himself.

Then, against his better judgement, Bobby revealed things that left Sirius stunned. Perhaps it was what was left of Harry Potter that prompted him to do so. Who knows. All Bobby knew was that he trusted this man. So he told him everything. How he remembered his past life and the ultimatum that had been imposed upon him. How he wasn’t really a teenager but was instead in his fifties, mentally, and how he’d found himself in the body of a child.

More importantly, how _he didn’t need Sirius at all_ because he wasn’t a boy or a teenager but a man. Without saying anything, Sirius stood and left.

_~(^.^)~_

School started back up shortly after his encounter with his godfather, and by his first class of the school year he was annoyed as hell. The ministry, the dumbasses that they are, sent a pink toad to teach them defense this year. And boy was she annoying as all hell. Her voice, her clothes, her face, and her attitude all got on his nerves.

“You have been told a certain Dark Wizard is back. This is a lie. This-”

“And yer point?”

Bobby was, simply, tired of this bullshit.

“I’m sorry? For a moment there, how silly of me, it sounded like you were questioning the Ministry!” Umbridge giggled.

“I am you bint.”

Bobby didn’t even bat an eyelash as the class gasped. Umbridge herself looked stunned at such blatant disrespect.

“Who cares whether Voldemort is back or not? This is a _Defense_ class, where we learn how to defend ourselves against whatever the hell’s out there.”

Umbridge giggled again.

“And who would want to hurt such sweet innocent children?”

“Want a list?” Bobby asked, pulling out a literal list from his bag.

Needless to say he got a month’s worth of detention.

_~(^.^)~_

Just like with Lockhart, he decided to skip Umbridge’s Defense class. He saw no point in going if the woman wasn’t going to teach them anything anyway. And once more he was brought into Dumbledore’s office about it. Only this time Umbridge was standing next to his desk with a smug smile on her face.

“Harry my boy, you can’t just skip her classes,” Dumbledore stated.

“Actually yes I can an I will. She’s not teaching us what she’s supposed to be teaching us. To be honest she shouldn’t even be teaching, it’s obvious she doesn’t know how to teach. And if she’s not going to be teaching us what she’s supposed to be teaching us then she has no business being our teacher. I refuse to be in a classroom with this condescending bitch!” Bobby stated.

And with that, ignoring the shocked look on Umbridge’s face, he walked out.

_~(^.^)~_

Bobby was fucking pissed! He was fucking mad as all hell. And there was going to be hell to pay. He was going to tear that bitch Umbridge a new asshole. She’d done fucked up. She’d hurt someone he cared about.

It was almost two weeks after that first day in Umbridge’s class, and Luna had come back to the dorm after detention with the woman in tears. It didn’t take him long to realize that Umbridge had used the blood quill on her. The words ‘I will pay attention when being spoken to’ were carved into her arm. The words were red and puffy, and her face was covered in tears.

He’d taken her to the infirmary to see Madam Pomfrey to get her arm looked at. The woman had being hysterical when she saw the state of Luna’s arm. She’d demanded to know what had happened and who’d done it.

Bobby had told her exactly who’d done this to Luna. Madam Pomfrey had gotten to work on healing up Luna’s arm, and once that was done she’d asked him to take Luna back to their dorms, then had stormed off out of the infirmary.

Bobby had taken Luna back to the dorm and had settled her down on one of the couch’s wrapped in a blanket. He’d left the Ravenclaw Prefect to watch over her, with the threat to hex his ass into oblivion if he let anything or anyone near her while he was gone.

Then he’d left on a mission to find the evil pink toad who’d harmed his friend. He found her in Dumbledore’s office with Madam Pomfrey, who was telling the headmaster about Luna’s injury. Bobby interrupted, walking right up to Umbridge and pointing his wand right in her face.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t end you right here right now!” He growled, sparks shooting out the tip of his wand.

The objects on Dumbledore’s desk and the shelves around the room started rattling and shaking in his anger.

“Mister Potter, how dare you threaten me! I’ll have you expelled for thi-”

“You better shut the hell up or so help me I will start throwing curses at you! Your detentions are done and over with for the rest of the year. I don’t care if end up in Azkaban for it, but if you hurt one more child in this school I will fucking kill you, you horrible pink toad.”

Several of the object’s on Dumbledore’s desk exploded in a spectacular display of accidental magic. At that Harry stormed out of the office and went back to the dorms. He staid up with Luna for another hour until she finally went up to her room to sleep.

Harry went to bed as well. An hour after he fell asleep, when she was sure that Bobby was asleep, Veles slithered off his body. She slithered out of the Ravenclaw dormitory and all the way down to Umbridge’s room. She was beyond pissed as well. The woman had hurt Bobby two weeks ago during his detention. But Bobby had told her she was fine. But now that evil woman had hurt sweet little Luna.

She hated hurting people, and she despised killing people. But she’d make an exception just this one time. That woman was evil and needed to be taken care of before she hurt someone else. Veles slithered silently into the woman’s room and up to the sleeping woman. Veles hissed at the woman. Umbridge’s eyes snapped open and she stared up at the giant snake before her in horror. She didn’t even have a chance to move before Veles struck, ripping the woman’s head and left arm clean off. Blood spurted all over the bed and wall behind it, and what was left of the woman’s body flopped lifeless on the bed.

Veles slithered back to the Ravenclaw dormitory and reattached herself in tattoo form to Bobby.

_~(^.^)~_

The second he saw the remains of Umbridge’s body he knew that Veles was responsible. But he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at her, not after Veles told him why she’d done it. He was in trouble for a short while thanks to the fact that he’d threatened the woman the other day.

But he was quickly ruled out as a suspect because of the damage to the woman’s body. They found that the injuries were caused by a large snake. And since nobody knew about Veles being his second familiar they couldn’t tie him to the woman’s death. So he went back to his classes with the rest of his housemates.

_~(^.^)~_

A few months after the death of Umbridge, Luna told him about a hidden room within Hogwarts called the room of Requirements, that had dozens of different artifacts. His first time in the room he found something very interesting. One of Voldemort’s Horcrux, which was inside what he found out was Rowena Ravenclaw’s Diadem. Bobby hid the item away in a safe place until he could find a way to destroy it, and then started using the room of Requirements to hide away from everyone else.

The school hadn’t found a new DADA teacher, so he started reading through the books in the restricted section of the library at night. Then the next day during the DADA class period he would get the students together in the room of Requirements to teach them about defense.

At first he’d been reluctant to teach them all, but he knew they needed to learn how to defend themselves. So he taught them all everything they needed to know about supernatural creatures and how to kill them. He also taught them all the defense spells he knew.

_~(^.^)~_

One night while looking through some of the books in the restricted section, Bobby found a book on Animagus’, and how to become one. And the idea of being able to turn into an animal sounded really freakin sweet.

So he got to work on becoming an Animagus. Having to keep a Mandrake leaf in his mouth for a month was annoying beyond belief, but he was willing to endure it if it meant becoming an Animagus. It took him three months to get the potion ready, seeing as he had to wait for an electrical storm.

But once the potion was ready, he, Luna, and Veles made their way to the room of Requirements in the middle of the night. The process was a hassle, but once it was over he felt proud of himself as he looked at his form in the mirror.

His fur was midnight black, and his paws where damn near the size of Luna’s head. Hell he was even several inches taller than Luna in this form, and his teeth where about the size of one of her fingers. He was a giant freakin wolf! Sam and Dean where gonna shit themselves when they saw him like this!!!

Sometimes, Bobby really loved magic!

_~(^.^)~_

Now, since Voldemort struck Harry Potter with a Killing Curse a second time in the graveyard where Cedric Diggory gave his last breath, the horcrux in his scar died. And so it was that Voldemort did not lead Bobby into a trap through a nonexistent mental bond.

_~(^.^)~_

Voldemort growled as he stared down at the report Crouch had given him. After studying both the enchanted map, Potter’s glasses and wand, a conclusion had been reached. Potter had actually performed a past life viewing ceremony. Voldemort immediately had all his contacts look into a Bobby Singer to discover what new strengths his foe possessed.

Unfortunately, he didn’t bother checking Muggle records. Because why would he check those anyway?

_~(^.^)~_

The Butterfly Effect is something that can be very dangerous. In this case, it was. While Bobby Singer had all of Ravenclaws to back him and scattered believers in other houses, Voldemort refused to make blatant moves. Or, at least, moves the Ministry fucking acknowledged.

Balls, Voldemort had _destroyed_ Azkaban! Ministry response? Sirius Black. Amelia Bones, dead. Sirius Black. Missing muggles? Sirius Black. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius!

Screw this. Bobby needed an old fashion hunter-style assassination. Wizards were useless. He needed muggles.

Bobby glared down at the locket and the Diadem before tossing them into a box and burying it at a crossroads. Patiently, he waited.

“You called?”

Balls!

Bobby turned and glared at a smirking Crowley. Of all the crossroad demons, why him?

“There’s two soul shards in there. Both from the same person,” Bobby pointed towards the buried box.

“Duly noted, boy. However, we don’t accept transactions wagering someone else’s soul. Bad for business, you see,” Crowley explained.

Bobby snorted.

“Tell that to Death.”

Crowley froze.

“Explain.”

“Death wants this freak taken care of. Apparently, he’s offended.”

“Death has been sealed for decades. Since the end of the World War,” Crowley countered.

“Then we don’t want him waking, do we? You can track the rest of the shards, correct? I’ll take the main one down, you take the small ones down, and Death stays sleeping,” Bobby negotiated.

Crowley stared. Then, he laughed. He kept on laughing even though Bobby gave him a look that said he was seriously reconsidering this.

“Well played. Deal.”

The kiss made Bobby’s skin crawl and he responded by trying o knife the son of a bitch.

_~(^.^)~_

Voldemort marched on Hogwarts, his army trailing behind him. That eternal pain in his ass had somehow discovered his horcruxes and destroyed them all.

This was the end. No more! He would strike down Harry Potter, he would end this farce, he would-!

**_Bang!_ **

The Death Eaters screamed as their leader was suddenly without a head. Soon, they began to drop like flies. The wonders of muggle weaponry.

_~(^.^)~_

For years, Bobby waited patiently. Death’s threat still hung over him and he didn’t want to know what would happen if he encountered his other self. Finally, in the year 2015, he made his way back to the United States with Hermione, Luna, his two familiars Hedwig and Veles, and Remus and Sirius in tow, leaving chaos behind him.

Hunters learning of a population of mind altering magic users hadn’t exactly gone over very well, but that’s a story for another day.

He had a pair of boys to find, after all.

_~(^.^)~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN1: I know in previous chapters I mostly referred to him as Harry during the chapter. But in this one I referred to him as Bobby. That’s because his ‘death’ at the hands of the killing curse and his visit with Death caused him to become more Bobby than Harry. Little bits of Harry Potter are still in there, but now he’s more Bobby than he is Harry.  
> AN2: This is not the end! There will be more chapters. This is just the end of his years at Hogwarts. I will be continuing on with this story, but it will follow him as he finds the boys and works with them through the Supernatural series. I’ve reached the end of UnknownUnseenUnheard’s story line and from here on out the story will be all mine!


End file.
